The Goal
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Two L and Light fan-girls bumpe into a mysterious person in a hoodie and find a Death Note. Their goal? To glomp L
1. Ranting and Shinigami

A.n: Yeah, I'm making fanfics with my friends like every five minutes..well NOT MY FAULT! Yesterday I saw nine episodes of Death Note and fell IN LOVE WITH IT! Then I saw L: Change The World with my friend Vanessa, and the last part was so heartbreaking and the "I want to live" I mean how much more heartbreaking can you get!? So I am now in the Death Note fanclub!

* * *

"Dudett, L is fucking smexi when he's all smart and in a fetal position." Reneey grinned as she lay on her stomach, hugging her best friend's Death Note mangas.

"I know! But he's cooler when he eat his sweets too!" Vanessa smiled putting up her L poster on the wall.

"Hey, do you still have the Death Note plushie in your bag? That we got from the anime expo?" Reneey asked. Earlier today, both of the girls went to this thing called Anime Expo. They had met many people cosplaying as L. People have to pry the girls from hugging the said person. "I can believe that Misa actually have half of her life to get the damn eyes."

Vanessa happily got the plushie out of her death note book bag. "I know, and later in the series she does it again." Vanessa said.

"Seriously, she could have had like six minutes to live, then it would have been three!" Reneey yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, "And on Valentine's day...how ironic..."

Vanessa shrugged. "You have a point. She's an idiot for doing that. It's not like we can stop her."

"I know two things we can stop though." Reneey said looking at Vanessa.

"What?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"If by any chance whatsoever," Reneey said as she inspect her nails, "We go into Death Note, I forbid L and Light to die!" Reneey got up on the floor, pointed to the ceiling and shouted, "YOU HEAR THAT! I FORBID IT!"

Vanessa sweatdropped. "While I agree with you, do you have to yell at the ceiling? Your insanity is increasing." Vanessa said.

Reneey hmped. "Light and L are too smexy to die! And nobody, touch L's sweets! How dare that person eat his swwets in L Change the World!"

"For me, it's HOW DARE THAT PERSON TRY TO ACT LIKE L? He's nothing but an L wannabe!" Vanessa shouted.

"Nobody touches his sweets! And nobody tells him what and when to eat!" Reneey went on a rant. "Maki-bitch crossed the line when she told him to walk straight!"

"The sound of cracks, and L's face were priceless though." Vanessa said. "In the anime and manga, Maki doesn't exist.

"Remember that professor?" Reneey said. "The one on the good side that didn't died?" Vanessa nodded.

"I say we burn that newspaper and stuff it up hiss ass." Reneey muttered.

"I agree. No one hit L with a newspaper, like if he was a dog!" Vanessa said angrily.

"Just like no one scolds him either!"

"At least no one in the L Change the World exist in the manga and anime."

"Except for Near, L, and Watari." Reneey muttered as she waited for Vanessa's rant on Near.

Vanessa's brown eyes glinted dangerously."THOSE DUMBASS!! NEAR ISN'T A BLACK/BROWN HAIR BOY!! DAMMIT!! HE'S A FUCKING ALBINO WITH WHITE HAIR!! WHITE HAIR I TELL YOU!! WHAT THE CRAP WERE THEY SMOKING WHEN THEY DECIDED TO INTRODUCE NEAR AS THAT!?" Vanessa shouted as she ranted to the dvd shelves, staring right at the dvd copy of L Change the World.

"Just like in Death Note: The Last Name, isn't Misa's hair suppose to be blond?" Reneey asked. She only saw nine episodes, but she knew a bit more from Vanessa.

"Of course! And Light doesn't have a girlfriend to kill in the first Death Note live action! And the third Death Note user isn't a girl in the Death Note live action 2! Those lazy bastard!" Vanessa ranted.

"That's true." Reneey muttered. "Hey, know what would be awesome?"

"What?" Vanessa asked.

Reneey grinned. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we go to school tomorrow and a Death Note would come falling down like it did to Light?"

Vanessa laughed. "Yes, very awesome, but sadly, unlikely. It'll still be nice if it did, though."

"How do you know?" Reneey challenged.

"There's no report of mysterious deaths." Vanessa shrugged.

"Yes, because Light hasn't found it yet!" Reneey grinned, "Or well, rather us."

Vanessa rolled her eyes."Sure. That's the reason." Vanessa muttered.

"Anyway, Death Note is over, let's go to random store!" Reneey yelled as she grabbed Vanessa's wrist and dragged her out the door.

Vanessa just grabbed her wallet."Can we go to the ice cream store? I want rainbow ice cream." Vanessa said.

"Mk, then we can go into some random stuff and hope to find Death Note stuff!" Reneey squealed. As they were walking to the ice cream store...

BUMP

Flying everywhere! Paper, the girls, the guy they bumped into.

"Shit! Sorry!" Reneey said.

"We weren't watching where we were going. Sorry again." Vanessa said.

"It's okay," The guy said, he was wearing white pants, and white hoodie that covered his head.

"Here, let me help you." Reneey said.

"No!" Shouted the guy. Both of the girls blinked.

"I mean...it really no trouble." The guy gathered up the paper put it inside a yellow envelope and left.

"Vanessaaa," Reneey said, "that dude is carrying a yellow envelope..."

"You don't think..." Vanessa trailed off.

"But there's no..." Reneey blinked. "To the train station?" Reneey asked.

"To the train station." Vanessa answered. "Wait, do you know how to get to the train station? I have no idea how." Vanessa added.

"Uhh...Well, if that is who we think it is, then Ray should be lying dead at the train station." Reneey muttered. "To the map!"

"Just don't get us suspected as Kira instead." Vanessa muttered.

"How could I do that? Yell to the world that we're Kira?" Reneey snorted.

"No, if we meet L, we must act like we have no idea anything about Kira, but we can glomp him." Vanessa said winking.

"Yeah, but my mouth refuses to stay shut!"

"Control it or else I'll sew it up. The needles may stabbed me and hate me, but I think I can get it to work with me in sewing your mouth shut."

"...Evil..." Reneey muttered as she got a map. "Do you have any idea how to use a map?"

"I'm not like you, so yes, hand it over." Vanessa said, grabbing the map. "Let's see, we go...this way...then this way, okay, ready Reneey?" Vanessa asked.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Reneey shouted gathering people's attention.

"Which one? Let's hurry." Vanessa said.

"The one where it says you're not like me!"

"...Can you read this map without getting us more lost?"

"...Fine, go lead the damn way." Reneey muttered, causing Vanessa to grin in victory.

"Let's go!" Vanessa said hurrying off.

The girls made it to the train station, only to be blocked by the police man, and someone carrying a person with a black sheet over it.

"...You don't think, that's...Ray?" Reneey whispered to Vanessa.

"It's gotta be Ray, if the person we bumped into was Light." Vanessa whispered.

"But it can be a coincidence, until we hear random prisoners getting a heart attack, like twenty something a day." Reneey whispered back.

"Twenty three, and remember, in xxxholic Yuko said there's no such thing as coincidence. Beside, I don't watch the news anyway." Vanessa whispered.

"True, Yuko doesn't believe in it." Then Reneey made a face at Vanessa. "And you think I do?"

"True, we can look it up on the internet later. But suppose it is Ray, what should we do? We can't go up to the police." Vanessa asked.

"What can we do, well first thing first, is to figure out where the hell we live."

"You're right!"

"...Maybe the phone book?" Reneey asked.

"I don't see it anywhere." Vanessa said.

"Well, what else can we do?" Reneey sighed.

"Well, I have no idea. The only thing I can think of is ice cream." Vanessa shrugged. "I want my ice cream, otherwise, I can't think straight!"

"And I need my coffee!" Reneey snapped at the sky. "Well, there is one good thing here."

"Really?" Vanessa asked, looking at the map for the nearest coffee shop and ice cream store.

Reneey stopped, grinned, grabbed Vanessa in a tight hug, and proceed to jump up and down like a maniac. "ONE OF THE HOTTEST GUYS IN THIS ANIME FREAKING TOUCHED US! TOUCHED US!"

At least she was smart enough not to yell "Death Note"

"Yes, that is so awesome! But can you let go? And stop drawing attention?" Vanessa asked.

"But he freaking touched us! Oh my fucking god!" Reneey squealed as she let go and had a dreamly fangirl look. "Now if only the other hot guy could touch us!...And I don't mean in a perverted way..." Reneey added.

"I just want a hug from him. That will be nice." Vanessa said, sighing a fangirl sigh.

"A hug from him would be so OOC, but it would be hot OOC! Like in L Change the World!" Reneey unknowably shouted L out loud, then stopped dead, "...opps..."

Vanessa twitched. "Reneey, you better hope to god that none of the important character heard you." She whispered out. "Excuse her, she meant a tv show, the actor who play L, Ken'ichi Matsuyama" Vanessa said.

Reneey nodded. "Yep! That's who I meant! I totally meant that!"

Vanessa grabbed Reneey and begin storming off. "Keep your mouth shut or else I buy a needle and a string. I still got 27 dollars." Vanessa muttered.

Reneey kept her mouth shut and decided not to tell Vanessa that she didn't have twenty-seven dollars. "So now what?"

Vanessa paused. "I have no idea."

"Let's try to go back to the house?" Reneey suggested.

Vanessa shrugged."Ok." Vanessa said.

"...Do you remember the street and address?" Reneey asked.

"Err...no? All I remember is that in four days, Light's dad is suppose to meet L." Vanessa said sheepishly.

"My mind is one of a goldfish!" Reneey said in defense.

"That excuse is getting old." Vanessa deadpanned. "So which direction should we go in?"

"Hmm, I pick that way!" Reneey pointed north, as she moved...

WHAM!

"FUCKING HELL!"

The fourteen years old girl shouted as she fell to the ground on her ass.

"What the fuck?!"

"Reneey, apologize to him for bumping into him." Vanessa said.

"I didn't bump into into anything!" Reneey snapped as she got up. "I slipped on something!"

Vanessa looked up. "What did you slip on?" She asked.  
"I don't know! Let's go look for it!" Reneey said. Both of the girls were on the ground, looking for the thing that Reneey slipped on. And both of them just happened to touch the thing at the same time. It was a pure black notebook.

"So you found it!" Said a voice hovering above them. It was a male, with red hair, spiked hair that went down, yellowish skin, black clothing, and red eyes.

"Vanessa..." Reneey said slowly. "You aren't seeing what I'm seeing...are you?"

"I think we're seeing a shinigami. Just wonderful. More reasons for people to think we're crazy." Vanessa said sarcastically.


	2. Hoshi

A/N: I have just witness one of the worst nightmares of a fangirl. I fell asleep watching Death Note episode 14, and since I had all of the Death Note episodes downloaded and I put my real player to play all of the episodes; I woke up right at the scene...where...where...L DIED! -Crys Anime Tears- IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! It will scar me for life...

"Hello,"Smirked the shinigami. "I'm Hoshi."

"...You aren't actually what I think you are?" Reneey blinked.

"Great. So we can safetly assume this is a Death Note?" Vanessa sighed.

"Oh?" Hoshi blinked. "You know about the Death Note book?"

Vanessa stared at Reneey. "You didn't spike my drink, did you? I can't see any other explanation for this. Unbelievable!" Vanessa said.

"Nope, I don't go near alcoholic stuff." Reneey muttered.

"...why are you two on the floor?" Hoshi blinked.

"Cause, we were trying to find out what Reneey slipped on, and it turned out to be this Death Note. Oh, just so you know, you're not getting this back soon." Vanessa said.

"Pfft." Hoshi crossed his arms across his chest. "Like I wanted it back. Ryuk said it's pretty fun to have humans wield the Death Note, and it's not all fun back home."

"Well, I'm not going to write in it. Since we have this, is it safe to assume that you have another Death Note on you?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmm...why would you need to know?"

"Oh! Can I write in it!" Reneey yelled.

Vanessa smack Reneey's head."Hell no! The human who write in this note CANNOT GO TO HEAVEN OR HELL!!" Vanessa yelled, getting up.

"I knew that!" Reneey shouted back. "But I don't know where do they go?"

"Into nothingness, MU. Your soul won't exist anymore, you just become nothing." Vanessa said.

"What's MU?"

"How do you human girls know that?" Hoshi asked stroking his chin.

"It's a secret. And Reneey, I'm not the best person to ask that question." Vanessa said.

"I don't get it!" Reneey pouted.

"Well, how do you want to kill?" Hoshi said, stretching.

"Kill? We're not using this Death Note! We're just going to hold onto it!" Vanessa said.

"I could think of a couple of people." Reneey muttered. "But they aren't here. They are back...there."

"You can kill anyone on the face of the planet., just--"

"Know the name and the face." Both of the girls interrupted.

"Oh?" Hoshi said.

"Let me guess, you like apples?" Reneey asked.

"The green ones." Smirked the god.

"It's also my favorite too." Vanessa mused.

"Mine also!" Reneey said raising her hand in the air. "Anyway, I wanna meet Light and L!"

"Don't spill the beans again, Reneey." Vanessa warned.

"Why? There's no one around here." Shrugged Reneey.

"True, but as we walk, we also pass stores with security camera, and L will see the security camera on the train station. Hey, Hoshi, you think you can find our house, so we can talk to you without seem to be crazy?" Vanessa asked.

"Where do you live?"

"Well...about that..." Reneey started.

"..." Vanessa stared at the ground.

"You lose your way?" Hoshi asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uhh...sort of..." Reneey said quietly.

"..." Vanessa blushed, still staring at the ground.

"You see, about that...well...we sorta...aren't from here."

Hoshi blinked. "You mean like out of the country?"

"Uhh..."

"Guess bigger, Hoshi." Vanessa said.

"It's sort of...like...from a different dimensional."

Hoshi raised his eye brows. "What do you mean?"

"Keep this a secret, got it?" Vanessa asked.

"A shinigami vow!"

"Alright, tell him, Vanessa." Reneey pushed Vanessa forward.

"Fine, where we come from, shinigami, death note, and a lot of people does not exist. Somehow, Reneey and I cross a line of fiction and reality, and got here. This world only exist through book and movies." Vanessa said.

"Huh?" Hoshi blinked. "A WORLD WHERE SHINIGAMI DON'T EXIST?! THAT'S CRUEL, SICK, AND EVIL!"

"Hush! Oh, wait, I forgot, only Reneey and I can see and hear you. Do you know a good place to sleep?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, this is my first time coming here. I could ask Ryuk though." Said Hoshi. "He said he found someone, Light... We could meet him,"

"Think that's a good idea?" Reneey asked.

"As long as we won't tell him our last name, or give out our first. And we gotta avoid Misa. She's not here yet. But if she is, let's buy masks." Vanessa said.

"Alright, but I refused to have L mask taste." Reneey said with a disgusted look.

Vanessa nodded."Don't worry. Hoshi, can you lead the way?" Vanessa asked.

"To Ryuk's place?" Hoshi asked. Vanessa nodded.

"Don't we need masks first?" Reneey asked blinking.

"Not till later. Light doesn't make the Trade, and Misa doesn't come in till after the Kira broadcast thing. And that's after Light got into the university. So we just need false names, and we'll be safe." Vanessa explained.

"Well, Reneey Umbra isn't my real name, so I can use that," Reneey said, then she looked at Vanessa. "How about you?"

"He need both first and last name for the note to work, and I'm just going to stick with my first name, so you won't slip up, but, my last name will be, Sohma." Vanessa said.

"Okay," Reneey said nodding."Kira? Who's Kira?" Hoshi asked.Reneey looked at Vanessa, sort of asking if they should tell Hoshi about it or not.

Vanessa nodded "He'll find out eventually, so, might as well tell him." Vanessa said.

"Alright, well, Kira is a dude with note, and he kill random criminals." Reneey tried to keep much details out of it as possible. You never know if L's cameras are on you.

Hoshi blinked. "So Kira has a d-"  
"Yes!" Both of the girls interrupted him.

"So is Ry-"

"Yes!" Both of the girls interrupted again.

Hoshi hmped. "No respect for shinigami! Always getting cut off! That's not nice, you know!"

"Arg!" Reneey said. "Wait, in this anime, that means I have to be smart and actually use my brain!"

"It's not a problem for me, but I don't think I can compete with two geniuses. We just have to, not slip up, save the two hotties, and that's all I can think of." Vanessa said.

"I suppose I can be smart...and work to keep my mouth shut...and possibly have a good lie..." Reneey groaned. "But wait, what are we going to say to Light's parents? Or more importantly, to Light?" Reneey said whispering.

Vanessa paused."Well, to Light's parents, we can pretend that we are friends of Light, and he lend us his 'notebook', and we want to give it back to him. Then to Light...I have no idea. Maybe force him to pay for our hotel room? Or something! Something that'll get us a roof above our head. We can tell him we got a death note too. Light is very tricky to deal with." Vanessa mused.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna copycat Misa! That bitch already is on my hate list!"

"I don't like her either, but I'm at loss for ideas! I can't go up to Light's family and say, we know Light is Kira, and we know how he kills too cause we have the notebook too!"

"Shhh!" Reneey said as she covered up Vanessa's mouth. "That cameras!"

"Oh, don't worry," Hoshi said. "I covered them up." Smirked the shinigami.

"Oh...well what about the audio ones?" Reneey asked.

"Covered them up also."

"Great, now as I was saying, what is your bright idea, Reneey?"

"Well," Reneey said, as she let go of Vanessa's mouth. "We could say we are new and lost our way, then his parents could have Light help us around here." Reneey looked up at the sky. "I say it's not going to be nightime till like, in three hours."

"That's sound like a good idea." Vanessa said, nodding.

"...I forgot where Light lives...do you remember, Vanessa?"

"No, all I remember is a house. And that's it. Hoshi can go look for Ryuk, then lead us to Light's home."

Hoshi cracked his neck. "All right, just follow me!"

"...We're following a shinigami..." Reneey said sweatdropping.

"Could be worst. We could be following a pink elephants or a mass murderer." Vanessa shrugged.

"...We sort of are going to a mass murderer house."

"But we're not following him! That's the difference."

"But we're going to his house, he is hot...but that's not the point!"

"At his house, there are family members there, and he doesn't have our real name anyway. He can't kill us."

"True, but we have to be super-careful until Misa gives up hold on her Death Note." Reneey said as they followed Hoshi.

"No problem. At the Kira broadcasting thing, we go out and buy masks!" Vanessa pointed out.

"...Do we have any money...?" Sweatdropped Reneey.

Vanessa took out her wallet and peered into it."NO! I can't believe it! It's gone! Unbelievable! Look like we're going to bug Light for some money later." Vanessa snapped, closing her wallet.

Reneey's eyes went wide, "Yeah...we have to do that! So totally yes!"

"If L ask, we got the masks BEFORE the Kira broadcast. Not afterward." Vanessa said, smiling.

"Alight," Reneey nodded. "But how would Light give us money and not ask why?"

"Err, say it for shopping and ice creams?" Vanessa said shrugging.

"...Think he'll fall for it?" Reneey asked.

"Mmm, Ryuk says that he's a smart one. So maybe not." Hoshi said.

"He'll be suspicious, but if we give him no other reason to suspect us, or just annoy him enough that he'll give us money just to get us out of his hair." Vanessa said.

"And we pay him back how...?"

"Borrow money from L, and pay L back in sweets?"

"Mmmm sweets...we can do that!" Reneey said. "But wouldn't he be suspicious?"  
"What is there to be suspicious about? Wait, I'm talking about L, but he's always suspicious anyway." Vanessa muttered. "Beside, we will pay him back later."

"Well, here we are." Hoshi said.

"Alright, here we go." Reneey muttered. "Ready?"

"Yep, but I'll knock. You'll break down the door." Vanessa said.

"Fine." Reneey pouted.

Just after Vanessa knocked on the door, the door opened and...


	3. Light and Getting Lost

"Hello?" Asked Light's mom.

"Are you Light's girlfriend?!" Asked his hyper sister.

"Uhhh...take it away, Vanessa!" Reneey said in a whisper tone, as she pushed Vanessa forward.

"We're not Light's girlfriend. We're his friends. We're very sorry for bothering you, but we got lost. And do you think Light can spare some time to help us?" Vanessa asked.

"Oohh, so Light know you?!" Asked Sayu. "How did you guys meet? Come in and tell us!" She looked at her mom. "Can they come in?"

"I don't see why not." Light's mom looked at the girls. "Would you like too?"

"Uhh...should we?" Reneey asked Vanessa.

Vanessa paused to think."I'm afraid we can't. We don't want to intrude. We have to find our way. We just want to see if Light was available to help us, and we have a question to ask him as well. I hope you understand." Vanessa said.

"Well, alright, but it's not safe to be outside, you know with Kira now these days." Sachiko said. Sayu nodded. "But I'll go get him for you." And she left.

"I'm Sayu!"

"I'm Reneey Umbra and this is...?" Reneey asked Vanessa, already forgetting her last name.

"Vanessa Sohma." Vanessa said helpfully.

Sayu looked at Vanessa, "You know, you and Light could make a cute couple!" (A/N: hint hint!)

Reneey snicked a bit and grinned.

Vanessa blushed and subtly kick Reneey."Thanks, but as I said before, we're just friend." Vanessa said, still blushing.

"For now," Reneey sang in a whispered tone.

Vanessa subtly kick Reneey again."Hush, please." Vanessa whispered to Reneey, still blushing.

"Alright Mom, I'm here." Light said as he came down. But then stopped dead and his eyes went wide. 'These are the girls that I bumped into today.' He thought inside his head.

"Light, these girls said that they know you!" Sayu said.

"Well...yes." Light said nodding.

"If you don't mind, can we go with Light?" Vanessa asked.

st be careful." Sachiko said. She closed the door and pull Sayu away from the window. So it was just Light, Vanessa, and Reneey.

"So, what do you want?" Light asked.

"We want you to pay for our hotel, and I think Hoshi's fondness for apples rival your friend Ryuk." Vanessa said, grinning a fangirl grin.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Light said calmly.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Vanessa said quoting, before smiling.

"When writing the name, you must picture the person's face inside your head." Reneey also quoted and grinned.

L pushed them beside a bush. "Do you have a death note?"

"Maybe so, maybe not." Reneey said.

Vanessa just grinned."Like Reneey said, maybe. But we need a place to stay." Vanessa said. "A hotel would be nice." She added.

Light growled. 'Do they know something?' "but first, what is your name?"

"I'm Reneey Umbra."

"And I'm Vanessa Sohma. But don't worry, we're not stupid enough to give our real name to a notebook user like you."

Light glared. "Well at least you are smart as that, but why would I pay for your hotel?"

Vanessa grinned. "What if our notebook ended up broadcast live? L will know how you kill." Vanessa said.

"Isn't that right, Kira?" Reneey whispered the last name into his ear. Light stopped dead, his eyes went wide, his hands turned into fists. Then it went back to a calm and normal expression.

"I can't pay for a hotel, but maybe my dad can." Light said.

Vanessa paused."How are you going to explain it to him?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll think of something, as long as you don't tell anything to anybody." Light said.

Reneey looked at Vanessa, asking for an answer."Sure, but Reneey, do you have anything you want to add?" Vanessa asked.

Reneey's eyes lit up. "Go on a date with Vanessa."

Vanessa blinked."What?!" Vanessa said blushing.

Light also blinked and yelled. "What?!"

"Like I said, go on a date with Vanessa." Reneey said grinning.

Vanessa blinked."Why would you say that?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, if you want me to go out and say that you're Kira, and how you kill, then so be it." Shrugged Reneey.

"Alright." Light twitched.

"So!"

"So what?" Light blinked.

"Ask her out!" Reneey snapped. "I'll leave you two alone." Reneey said as she grabbed Hoshi and dragged him away.

Vanessa blushed."I'm sorry. It's better to do what Reneey says." Vanessa stammered, in embarrassment.

"Yes, but I don't like it." Growled out Light.

"You hate me already!" Vanessa said in a depressed tone. "You think I'm awful and ugly don't you?!"

"W-what?!" Light said with wide eyes. "No, I mean I don't think you're ugly, no I think you're...well attractive..."

"Then why you pause?" Vanessa asked, not believing Light.

"Because...I...can't handle the...beauty!" Light said sweatdropping, he could hear Ryuk laughing his ass off.

"Liar! You're pausing again!" Vanessa pointed out. But inside, she was somewhat laughing at how easily Light lost his cool. But her feelings were still hurt.

"No! I really don't think you're ugly!" he hated it, but he went to hug her. 'You know, she isn't really all that ugly either.' He thought to himself. 'Wait! What am I doing? I can't be thinking of that now!'

Vanessa sighed. She finally believe Light, for now. "I believe you, for now." Vanessa said. She leaned into his embrace.

"Alright." Light let go. "Now I suppose...you wanna...go...on a date?" He forced a smile.

"The nearest ice cream store?" Vanessa asked. She wasn't completely fooled by Light. Beside, she been wanting an ice cream for a while now.

"Alright, it's getting late now, why don't you sleep over here, and tomorrow I'll get Dad to get you hotel rooms, and the date..." Light hated to have them over, but he couldn't risk the chance of being exposed.

"The date will be short. Don't worry about it." Vanessa said, gaining back some of her confidence. "Maybe later, if Reneey approve, we can show you Hoshi." Vanessa said.

"Alright." Light sighed. "So where is Reneey and your shinigami?"

Vanessa blinked at that."Reneey! You better not be lost!" She called out.

Back with Reneey

"Shit, where am I?!" Reneey yelled at the sky.

"I told you not to wander off." Hoshi sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" Reneey snapped.

"Um...crap, where am I?" Reneey said. "Okay, I know that...I know that I'm lost..."

Back with Vanessa and Light

"If Reneey's lost, I'm going to kill her! She has the note on her! And she also have a big mouth." Vanessa muttered to herself before looking up. "RENEEY!!" She shouted, hoping against hope that Reneey would hear her.

'This is perfect, if I find her first, I can get her to give me the Death Note, so that way I'll have two.' Smirked Light. "I'm sure she couldn't have gone far. You go left, and I'll go right, alright?"

"No way! I'll be the one ending up getting lost too! I never been here before, and I lost my map. Beside you don't know Reneey, she could have already gotten on the opposite side of Japan!" Vanessa said.

Light blinked. "How could she do that in less than five minutes?...And do I even want to know...?"

"Trust me you don't. How do we find her? She probably already pissed off a few people already. The most we can hope for is that she didn't see a few certain people, lose her head and glomp them." Vanessa said, thinking of L.

Light blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, don't worry about. Let's just look for her before she get into trouble. Imagine what will happen if she get caught by the police." Vanessa said.

'Yes, that won't be good on my half.' "Alright, your shinigami is with Reneey...right?"

"Yeah, but how will that help? You can't see Hoshi." Vanessa said.

"But my shinigami can, I can have Ryuko look for Hoshi." Light said.

"Alright, but you owe me an apple." Ryuk said as he went to find Hoshi.

"Thanks, hopefully Reneey isn't on the other side of this town yet." Vanessa said.

"So let's go find them," Light said as he started running in some random direction. Vanessa followed him, keeping up easily.

"Do you have any idea whatsoever where she would be?"

"She's Reneey, she'll be random, and you can't predict randomness."

"Is there a store that she likes? She could be around that area."

"She like eyeliners."

"An eyeliner store..." Light said, "This way!" He turned right and ran. Vanessa followed silently.

"It should be around here somewhere." Light said as he looked around. And sure enough, there was his shinigami Ryuk. Right next to him, (Though Light couldn't see) was Hoshi. But here was Reneey? All Vanessa was hoping for was that there wasn't anyone stupid enough to touch Reneey's eyeliners.

"Hoshi! Where's Reneey?" Vanessa asked.

"She's in that store." Hoshi pointed his fingernail to a make up store.

Vanessa nodded before dashing into the store."Reneey?" Vanessa called out, without being overly loud about it.

Reneey blinked, she put down some silver mascara and looked to the right side and grinned. "Hey Vanessa!"

Vanessa twitched."Hey Vanessa? That what you have to say for yourself? I was worried that you pissed off someone important! Or got wrongfully arrested by the cops. The notebook is safe, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I left it with Hoshi, cause if I had it, it would have been lost." Reneey shrugged.

Vanessa sighed."Let's go, I'm going to hold onto the notebook, okay? Light said we will spend the night at his house." Vanessa said.

Reneey blinked. "For real? A night with a hot-ass guy?!"

Vanessa had to giggle at that."Yes, for real. I want you do distact him enough so we can touch his notebook and see Ryuk." Vanessa whispered the last sentence to Reneey.

"Distracting is my third skill!" Grinned Reneey. "So where is Light?"

"He should be right outside." Vanessa said.

"Mk, hold on!" Reneey grabbed many eyelingers and left the store. "So how did the asking out go?" Reneey grinned asking Light, while Vanessa receive their Death Note back.

"...It...went...great..." Grinted Light.

So finally they were at Light's house. Light went to tell his parents of the situation, came back, and said it was alright. Reneey and Vanessa had to take the guest room.

"All right, ready?" Reneey asked Vanessa.

"Of course. It's a simple run in and out mission." Vanessa said.


End file.
